1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an on-vehicle audio video control device for controlling, in a car, audio equipment, video equipment, and the like, and particularly relates to an on-vehicle audio video control device that enables audio and video playback etc. also individually at the rear seat in a car.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a system is known that allows playback, at the front or rear seat, from a variety of sources—including audio and video equipment installed in the cabin. Selection of the source is performed with front and rear controllers provided, respectively, in the front and rear parts of the cabin.
However, in the conventional arrangement described above, the last accessed mode (e.g. FM) of a source (e.g. radio tuner) is stored in a ‘last memory’. When the source is switched to a source other than the radio tuner (e.g. a CD source) and back to the radio tuner again, the mode of the radio tuner selected is changed to that stored in the ‘last memory’ in respect of the radio tuner. A problem arises when, for instance, a single radio tuner is used as a source. Even in the event that AM is repeatedly selected by the front controller, the mode will nevertheless change to FM upon the rear controller's selection of the radio, should FM be stored in the ‘last memory’ by the rear controller. This problem disturbs listening from the front seat.